The Fox of Insanity
by Danny Cyber Eclipse
Summary: Remake of the original but changed and modified. Naruto finds an orb in the middle of a cave he has never seen in the Forest of Death. But this was no ordinary orb. This orb held the spirits and powers of many TF2 Freaks of the Gmod World. Now given these otherworldly powers, Naruto embarks on his quest to bring his vengeance upon those who have wronged him. Small Harem (I think?)
1. The Beginning

There was a boy at the age of 8 watching four people. These three people happen to be Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, and Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze. Respectably; his father, his mother, and his two younger sisters who were twins in that order. While they trained, they never noticed the boy of 8 known as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

You see, eight years ago; the village was attacked by the Kyuubi no Yoko or just Kyuubi. After a long battle happened, the Fourth Hokage who was Minato Namikaze, 'killed' the beast. But what truly happen is that Minato had tricked the Shinigami by giving a portion of his soul to the Death God in exchange that the Yang Chakra of the Kyuubi would be sealed inside Narumi while the Yin half would be sealed inside Natsumi. Naruto had a part too; he had the soul of the Kyuubi inside of him.

Now, upon return to the village, he had proclaimed that his younger sisters were the heroes. They got fame, attention, and more. What did Naruto get? Nothing. Well, unless you count the beatings, the overpriced goods, the ignorance of his own family, the spoiled food, and more.

Now, Narumi and Natsumi were spoiled rotten to the point they felt like gods among men in the village. What's more is that any trouble they had done, they blamed Naruto for it, saying that it was all his fault. Naruto was so unpopular that it was a rarity to even get friends. He was lucky he had three friends; Hinata Hyuga, Satsuki Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha's twin sister, and Anko Mitarashi.

Back to the present, Naruto stared at his family with a deep hatred. He had long since vowed to make his family suffer for all the neglect, the pain, the sadness. But he had no way to fulfill that vow.

Naruto began to walk away, heading to the Forest of Death to take a walk in the forest.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Naruto was walking around, none of the beasts had paid him any mind. However, he soon found a cave.

' _Odd, I don't remember this being here before.'_ Naruto thought before heading to its' entrance and looking inside, seeing nothing but darkness inside.

Being the curious boy he was, he began to walk inside. As he walked forward, he began to see that the save just kept going one way and he began to see light at the end of the tunnel. When he finally made it there, he sees a big room and sees a floating orb in the middle of the room.

' _What is that?'_ Naruto thought before walking over to it. He was nervous, not sure how to do this. He decided to grab it and pull it in front of his chest before backing away. About thirty seconds later and nothing happened, Naruto sighed with relief ' _Phew, that wa-'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the orb enter his body and the entire room turned completely red as Naruto screamed in pain as he felt something foreign entering his body. He began to levitate off the ground and he found himself surrounded by particles of red and blue alongside lightning surrounding his being, like being trapped in an energy ball of sorts ( **think of it similar to Twilight Sparkle's transformation to Brutalight Sparcake in** _ **The Union of the Elements of Insanity (10,000+ Subscribers)**_ ). Naruto began to shake as he felt something dark, yet powerful energizing his being. His neck snap to the right a little before snapping to the left more, both sounds of neck snapping happened. He felt something worming into his body, mind, and soul. Once he felt it finish 'entering', his neck snapped to the right a little like the first time before he felt a white light entering his vision. He gave one last scream before he lost consciousness, unknowingly unleashing a mighty wave of power before his body was engulfed by an explosion of white light and everything around Naruto seem to turn into a void of grey, like time itself had stopped.

* * *

Naruto began to groan as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Ohhh…" Naruto groaned out loud "My head… What happened?" Naruto began to find himself in front of what looked like a cage. Soon, the memory of what happened to him when he grabbed the orb happened and before he could think, he cried out in pain as red filled his vision "OWW!"

" **Sorry lad, need to borrow your leg for a minute.** " Naruto heard a man with a weird accent say.

Naruto turned to look and sees a weird man using his left leg to scratch his back. The man had black and dark red clothing with blood splats and Biohazard signs. He also had a beard as well and has a hat that looked like it had a cross on the top front of it. This was CBS or Christian Brutal Sniper.

" **We just got in here and you're already mutilating our successor.** " He heard a dark voice say to CBS.

Naruto turned to look and see a man wearing a Wraith Wrap, Last Breath, Deus Specs, Coffin Kit, and Rail Spikes. He also wears a cloak which is visible around his neck. His suit bears the Biohazard symbol on both shoulders- the insignia of his kind. This was Teivel.

" **Apologies for CBS, young one.** " Teivel apologied before he was surrounded by a red glow and Naruto found himself surrounded as well before a brief flash. When Naruto looked, he saw he had a new left leg " **There, all better now.** "

"Who are you?" Naruto asked to him as he sat up.

" **I am Teivel, young one. For eons, we have been trapped in that orb, waiting for the proper successor to use our powers to aid them in their tasks.** " Teivel explained to Naruto " **You happen to be our successor.** "

"Wait, you said 'we'." Naruto interrupted "Who is 'we'?"

" **Well…** " Teivel said before taking Naruto around.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Teivel had introduce Naruto to a whole lot of Freaks. Yes, they are called TF2 Freaks or Gmod Monsters. They were bizarre creatures with incredible abilities, some were Cyborgs, some were Magic Users, and other kinds.

"So why me, of all people?" Naruto asked to him "I'm nothing special."

" **Oh, but you are, Naruto.** " Teivel said to him " **You found us where nobody has ever. That cave entrance has a barrier around it to prevent people unworthy to wield our power from taking it. The moment you looked at the entrance and you saw the cave, you were worthy.** "

"Well, what should I do?" Naruto asked.

" **Right now, time has stopped for you to start learning on how to use our powers so you have all the time in the world.** " Teivel said to him " **Now, you must learn how to use our powers, abilities, and skills. Once you have completed it, you shall be ready to proceed.** "

"Anything else I should be aware?" Naruto asked.

" **Yes. The orb is erratic at times.** " Teivel informed him " **There may be times when a new Freak appears in your mind to teach you. Until then, we shall be your teachers before passing on to the next life.** "

Naruto nods and bows before his life in his mind becomes hell.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

In the real world, everything was still grey. Suddenly, the grey began to withdraw to the ball of white. When it finally withdraw into the ball, the ball dispersed and when it did, a new Naruto stood where the former Naruto was.

He has black hair with red tips, his left eye is red while his right eye is blue, and he has fair skin. He wears a black shirt with the Biohazard symbol on the front of it, a red hoodie jacket, black jean pants, and black boots with a orange flame design (his boots matches Sunset Shimmer's from Equestria Girls 1). He has a body of an athletic but with more defined muscles from all the training he has been doing. Whatever training he took, his body was like looking at a human-replica of one of the statues. His every muscle trained to have top performances in Stamina, Power, and Speed at the same time. He has broad shoulders, chiseled abs and hips, despite his boy size. His eyes are normal size and he has blue markings all over his skin (similar to Painset Shimmercake's). He has Scombine Headphones for his ears.

Once he landed, he began to look around before remembering where he was. Naruto was, then, surrounded by a purple glow around his entire body before he turned into netherworld particles and disappeared.

* * *

Naruto appeared in his room in the Namikaze Compound. He began to look around his old room, it was completely blank with nothing but a desk, a wardrobe, a chair, and a bed. Naruto looks disgusted by this before he surrounded himself in a teal glow before a brief flash and Naruto, before his change, appeared.

' _For now, I shall live under this disguise until the time is right.'_ Naruto thought before he went to his bed.

Once he had fallen asleep, he began to dream about the future for himself and his friends.


	2. The Reveal

_**Four Years Later...**_

Naruto, still in his disguised form, had managed to allow his clothes to come out of his disguise but he kept the other details under the illusion. Naruto was now in a classroom and the day is the Genin Test.

Naruto had learned that he no longer had chakra but he now had a unique energy that allowed him to use all of his powers. Best part, he had very very vast reserves of energy so he never has to worry about losing too much energy, unless he was in the middle of a big battle.

Naruto still remembers when he told his three friends about his new look and powers.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Flashback, three days after becoming a Freak…**_

Naruto was in his usual meeting place, which so happened to be Training Ground 3. Naruto couldn't wait to show his new look and powers to his friends. He was currently meditating in the middle of the field. He learn meditation from Teivel and found it to be quite relaxing. However, he kept his hidden Proximity Sensors up.

Finally, his sensors go off and detect three lifeforms approaching his position. All females, two young while one was an adult, and they were walking to the training field. He kept his Proximity Sensors on in the event they were being followed or someone was watching. He also used his magic powers to block any crystal ball activity in the area so he won't be discovered so easily.

He heard footsteps and smiled before opening his eyes, seeing his friends walking towards him.

"So what was so important to call us all here?" Satsuki asked to Naruto.

"Well, you know how I remained quiet for the last three days to avoid attention to myself?" Naruto asked to them, which all three of them nodded "Well, I went into the Forest of Death three days ago and found something very interesting. When I investigated into it, I found this orb that was given out so much power that I was curious if I could hold it so I grabbed it and held it."

"What happened then?" Hinata asked to Naruto.

"Well, for the first thirty seconds, nothing happened. Then, something happened when I lowered my guard and I felt his weird surge of power. Next thing I know, I have been reborn." Naruto told them before he dropped the illusion of his eyes, revealing them. Then, Naruto began to levitate off the ground and a bright flash happened.

When the flash lowered, they looked and see that true Naruto grinning at them madly in all of his glory. They all gasped when they saw him.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" Anko asked to him.

" **In a way, I changed from being human to a freak.** " Naruto said, his voice now demonic (think about Brutalight Sparcake's voice, Naruto's voice is the same thing) " **Before you say anything why I call myself a 'Freak' is because there was a species, in another world, known as TF2 Freaks, also known as TF2 Monsters or Gmod Monsters. They were bizarre creatures, who look human in most appearances, with incredible powers.** "

"So you are saying you now become one of these 'Freaks'?" Satsuki asked to him.

" **Oh no, not just no ordinary Freak. I am considered the God of all Freaks.** " Naruto told them with his grin still present but now, he was standing on the ground.

"Aren't you pushing it a little?" Anko asked him.

" **Actually, no. Painis Vagicake, the most powerful among Freaks who was considered a God among them, admits that with all of these powers, abilities, and skills now part of my mind, body, and soul, I am a far more worthy successor for the title of God of the Freaks.** " Naruto told them as he showed them the image of Painis Vagicake as well as showed them all that he was capable of doing and what Freaks thought of him.

"Well, look at that, he may as well be that." Anko said to him.

' _He is now so much more powerful.'_ Hinata thought, unaware that Naruto could listen into her thoughts ' _Now Naruto-kun will be able to get his vengeance.'_

"So what will happen to use, then?" Satsuki asked to Naruto "Wouldn't we put in your way?"

" **Actually, among the Freaks that I had in me, there was one known as Vagineer. He had an ability known as Conversion which would turn humans into something like him.** " Naruto told them " **I can, however, modify the ability 'Conversion' for myself and turn you three into Freaks as well. The downside is that I have no idea what will happen to you if you do take it.** "

"We should hold off from turning us into freaks then." Anko said to Naruto.

Naruto nods before going to show his friends what he is capable of.

 _ **Flashback ended…**_

* * *

After his reveal to them, he had told them to act like things are normal and he didn't change since he didn't want word to get out that he was now a Freak. He made them swear not to tell no soul about his being a Freak to anyone.

He had made a home for himself somewhere in Forest of Death, with his father's blindness permission. His home was basically the Mann Manor. Underneath the manor was a secret lair where Naruto had his own army of robots that look similar to Gray Mann's robots but they were better programmed and more. They were even programmed to work as a team.

Even after all this time, Naruto's family has not even noticed him so it just proved how much they cared for him. Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he was called for his genin test.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

He had passed the test with flying colors. He used his reality warping powers to change his form for the Henge part, he used his Substitute for that part of the test, and he used his Mirror Images to pass the clone part of the test.

Right now, he was tracking Mizuki who had stolen the Forbidden Scroll. It was easy, thanks to Proximity Sensors and Piss Cakehole's ability to smell people's scent that he had augmenting his body.

It didn't take him long to find Mizuki, who was about to Iruka.

"Well, well, well." Naruto's voice called out, getting Iruka and Mizuki's attention "What do we have here? A traitor to the Hidden Leaf."

"Where are you, demon brat!?" Mizuki demanded.

"Over here." Naruto called out and Mizuki looked, seeing Naruto looking at him on the other side of the open field they were in "Why are you doing this, Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked in an innocent tone.

"Hey Naruto, you want to know why people hate you so much?" Mizuki changed the subject with a grin.

"No, Mizuki!" Iruka called out "You know it's forbidden!"

"Why do they hate me?" Naruto asked, still innocent while secretly smirking.

"A rule was created after the incident that occured 12 years ago." Mizuki said to him "The rule was not to tell Naruto that you are the demon fox!" Naruto fell silent "Don't you get it? You are the demon fox that attack Konoha a long time ago! But the Fourth Hokage had took away your chakra and put your soul into a weaker and frail body!"

Naruto remained silent. Iruka was about to speak when they heard a small, almost unhearable, chuckle escape from Naruto. Then the chuckle slowly began to rise to full blown laughter like Naruto had gone mad.

"Oh really now? I'm the fox that tried to destroyed this village?" Naruto asked when he finally stopped laughing "I never knew you were so humorous Mizuki. You gave me a good laugh."

Mizuki scowled "It matters not if you believe that you are the fox or not, you are nothing but a freak!"

"Freak!?" Naruto shouted with a scowl as he looked at Mizuki, his eyes turned to their original look. Iruka and Mizuki gasped at the eyes before Naruto grinned "Oh wait, that's _exactly_ what I am now." Naruto said before he put his right arm to his left and then pulled it out to his right like removing something and white flash happened.

When the flash ended, standing in front of them was Naruto in his true form with a mad grin on his face and his arms held out like he was presenting himself.

Iruka and Mizuki gasped in shock and surprise at Naruto's new look "Y-you really are a freak!" Mizuki shouted in shock.

" **You don't say?** " Naruto asked in his demonic voice before chuckling " **I think you will find that I am still very much the same Naruto I've always been but thanks to an orb and a lot of acquaintances of mine, I have achieved power far beyond your understanding to make me even more power than what I could ever achieve from my family had to offer.** "

"What kind of p-power?" Mizuki asked in a scared tone.

" **Oh you know; magic powers, weapons that could beat even the Seven Swords of the Mist, powers that you could dream of having, and cybernetic enhancements.** " Naruto said with a confident look " **However, for the price of power at this magnitude was the cost of my chakra reserves. But to me, it was the best decision I've made in my entire life. Besides, with my vast reserves of chakra gone, the energy to use this power filled the void and even expanded my reserves.** " Naruto explained before grinning " **But I've said enough. Time for me to test these powers on my new practice dummy.** " Naruto said as he looked at Mizuki with a mad grin.

Mizuki tried to run but Naruto was surrounded by a teal aura and Mizuki was halted from his escape.

" **Where do you think you're going?** " Naruto asked to Mizuki before pulling him to the middle of the field before chains came out of the ground and wrapped around his arms, neck, legs, and body in place " **There, now you can go anywhere.** "

"W-what are you going to do to me!?" Mizuki shouted in fear.

" **First; I need to borrow your left leg.** " Naruto said as he summoned a Buzz Axe in his right hand and looked at it with a grin. On the left side of it, next to the blade, a name was on it that said ' _Krieg!'_ on it.

"W-why do you ne- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mizuki tried to ask before he felt his left leg being cut off by Naruto and his Buzz Axe. Once his leg was off, Naruto used his telekinesis to levitate the leg to his behind before he began… scratch his back with the foot.

" **Mmm.** " Naruto groaned as he felt the leg scratching his back " **That IS good. CBS wasn't lying when he said that it felt so good.** " Once he finished scratching his back, Naruto levitated it in front of him before he opened his mouth widely before eating the whole leg and swallowing " **Mmm. That was good. I guess I see why Painis Cupcake loves eating people so much. Though maybe I should have saved it to chew on later.** " Naruto muttered the last part before looking at Mizuki with a mad grin " **Now, quoting my friend Piss Cakehole; I'm going to carve you!** "

Naruto held his hand out and a purple silhouette began to appear before it formed into a blooded bonesaw. The chains released Mizuki and Naruto lunged at him, making the sound effect "dead" that you usually hear when Piss Cakehole carves someone go off as Mizuki was carved to death.

When it ended, Naruto was looking at the bloodied body of Mizuki, who was leaning against a tree with blood all around him. He was a skeleton with little meat left on him as Naruto carved most of his meat off and stored it later for chewing.

Once Naruto was finished, he looked at Iruka with a grin.

" **Don't worry Iruka, I'm not going to kill you.** " Naruto said to him " **Tell the Hokage that he has me to worry about now. Tell him everything you heard and see. Tell him…** " Naruto began to chuckle loudly while grinning madly " **I'm going to cause some chaos.** "

Naruto began to glow purple before disappearing via teleporting.

When some ANBU arrived and saw the dead Mizuki and an injured Iruka, they asked him while retrieving the forbidden scroll. When they were about to grab his body, the body became entirely blue before it disappeared seconds later. Mizuki was now a zombie with glowing yellow eyes with no pupils in them. He was about to attack them when he was surrounded by a teal aura and he disappeared with an evil laugh sound effect ( **Think of Demo Samedi's teleportation sound effect** ).

"...What was that?" An ANBU asked.

"I'll explain when we get back to Hokage tower." Iruka groaned out, knowing Naruto was responsible for that.

* * *

 **That's all folks. To inform you now, this and the first chapter have been done during the week but I decided not to upload it immediately. BTW, I will ask you if I should attempt to turn Naruto's three friends into TF2 Freaks or not. I have never done any of this Freak business so I don't know how to do it.**


	3. The Teams

_**The Next Day…**_

 _ **At Noon…**_

Naruto was now, presently, watching a secret council meeting under invisibility. Minato had called this secret meeting to discuss the attempted theft of the Forbidden Scroll and, of course, Naruto himself. Nobody could sense Naruto's presence since his invisibility was cloaking both his presence and his energy, making it impossible to spot him. Perfect way to silent assassinate someone.

"Why have you called us all here?" A fat civilian from the Civilian Council asked.

Truth be honest, Naruto didn't even know why Minato called the Civilian Council here since this matter does not even concern them.

"I call you all of you here under secrecy due to events that transpired last night." Minato said to the council "Last night; Mizuki, one of the Academy teachers, attempted to steal the Forbidden Scroll from us but was stopped."

"Well, that's good news at least." Shikaku Nara; Shikamaru's Father and Head of the Nara Clan, said with a sigh "Who stopped Mizuki?"

"That is the main reason why I brought you all here." Minato said to them with a sigh "He was stopped by Naruto of all people."

This caused the Civilian Council to go into an outrage, demanding to kill Naruto.

"SILENCE!" Minato shouted with Killing Intent, causing the civs to shut up.

"It is expected that a son of the Fourth would be able to stop a traitor like Mizuki." Hiashi Hyuuga; Hinata's father and Head of the Hyuga Clan, said with a smile "After all, he was trained by the Fourth himself."

"Y-yeah, I did." Minato lied nervously.

"Minato, what are you not telling us?" Tsume Inuzuka; Kiba's mother and Head of the Inuzuka Clan, asked to him.

Minato sighed "It's Naruto. According to Iruka, who almost died trying to stop Mizuki, Naruto has achieved a power beyond our imagination. At the price of this power was his chakra, but from what Iruka heard from Naruto right, he said and I quote "it was the best decision I've made in my entire life"." Minato told them, getting some people's attention "Whatever this power was, it allowed Naruto to disguising his true appearance by the appearance of what we all see, the ability to use telekinesis, summon chains from the ground, the ability to summon weapons into his hands, the ability to teleport, and if I'm right from the report of my ANBU and Iruka; the ability to raise the dead after they have been killed." That made a lot of eyes widen in fear "Plus, if Iruka's report is right, that is just the tip of the iceberg."

Once more, the Civilian Council began to demand the death of Naruto.

"We must kill the demon before it gets too powerful!"

"The demon is regaining its' lost strength, we must put it down!"

"We cannot let this menace grow!"

Danzo, on the other hand, was thinking of a way to get Naruto handed down to Root to make him a powerful weapon for him. Unknown to Danzo, Naruto was listening to his thoughts and frowned on them before grinning of an idea he just had.

"SHUT UP!" Kushina Uzumaki; Naruto's _mother_ and Head of the Uzumaki Clan (at least in Konoha), yelled at the Civilian Council.

After they shut up, Shikaku got up "What are we going to do with Naruto?"

Minato sighed "I… I don't know. We don't know the full extent of Naruto's powers. Until we do, I'm ordering no action to be taken to Naruto until we get better details of him. For now, let us discuss the Team placements."

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Naruto was now in the Hokage Office, still invisible while watching Minato finishing up Team placements. When Minato was about to sign to confirm Team Placements, Naruto grinned and walked _into_ Minato and once he was completely in, Minato stopped and closed his eyes. When his eyes reopened, it was Naruto's eyes. Naruto possessed Minato looked at the Team Placements. ( **Note: Skipping Teams 1 through 6** )

 **Team Seven:**

 **Sensei(s): Kakashi Hatake and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze**

 **Members: Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Satsuki Uchiha**

 **Team Eight:**

 **Sensei: Kurenai Yuhi**

 **Members: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame**

 **Team Nine: (Already formed)**

 **Team Ten:**

 **Sensei: Asuma Sarutobi**

 **Members: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi**

Naruto frowned at the Team Placements before grinning and began to make a small minor change that he doubt that Minato would notice.

 **Team Eleven:**

 **Sensei: Anko Mitarashi**

 **Members: Naruto Kyoki and Satsuki Uchiha**

Naruto had to admit, as much as he would have wanted Hinata in the team, he found that her being on that team was probably best. He will make sure to put insurance in any event that Kiba tries anything on Hinata.

Once finished, he signed Minato's approval in his own hand writing and put it to the side before Naruto left Minato's body. Minato continued without noticing the changes made.

* * *

 _ **Three Days Later…**_

Naruto was in the classroom, still in his true form. During the three days, he was doing mental work on Kiba. By mental work, Naruto was doing subtle changes in Kiba's mindset. Now, Kiba knows that Hinata is not suited for him. Besides that, nothing has changed in Kiba's mindset.

He was sitting between Hinata and Satsuki while still being unnoticed by the rest of the class. The only ones to notice him was Shikamaru and Shino, which was no surprise. After Iruka came in, he had everyone shut up which they did (to Iruka's dismay since they never shut up before he resorted to his Big Head Jutsu). He began to announce the teams before he finally made it Team Seven.

"Team Seven is Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Natsuki Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei(s) are Kakashi Hatake and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze." Iruka said before covering his ears when Sakura was about to screech.

However, before she could, her mouth was suddenly slammed shut when she was surrounded by a teal aura. Everybody noticed Sakura surrounded by the aura while only Iruka, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, and Satsuki noticed Naruto glowing the same color with his right index finger pointing at her.

Iruka cleared his throat and the aura disappeared around both Naruto and Sakura.

"Team Eight is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." Iruka said "You sensei is Kurenai Yuhi."

' _No!'_ Hinata thought with despair now that she was stuck with Kiba instead of Naruto ' _I don't want to be harassed by that dog brain! I want Naruto-kun!'_

" _Don't worry about Kiba, Hinata."_ Hinata heard Naruto's voice in her head, making her blink owlishly and turning towards Naruto, seeing him smile at her " _I knew of this ahead of time so I took the pleasure in changing a bit of Kiba's mindset. Just enough to make him stop harassing you."_

Hinata mentally thanked Naruto before realization hit and causing her face to blush up a storm. Naruto simply grinned at the embarrassed Hyuga heiress.

"Team Nine is still in circulation. Team Ten is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi." Iruka continued "Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

"Wait, what about Naruto and myself?" Satsuki asked to Iruka.

"Satsuki and Naruto, you are part of a new team known as Team Eleven." Iruka said as he read it with surprise before grimacing "Your sensei is Anko Mitarashi."

Naruto gave a chuckle, which sounded surprisingly normal.

"Well, it isn't that bad since the three of us know each other very well." Naruto said in what sounded like his normal voice, surprising Iruka, Hinata, and Satsuki who knew of his demonic voice when in his true form.

Everyone finally looked at Naruto and saw his changed look. Sakura was about to screech at Naruto when she was surrounded by a red aura and felt her head shrink to a small size.

"What have you done to me, Naruto-baka!?" Sakura shouted in a squeaky voice.

Naruto simply grinned "I simply shrunk your head as a warning." Naruto said as she began to glow red again and her head returned to normal "The next time you tried to screech in my presence, I'll do more than just shrink your head." Naruto threatened with a scowl. To empathize his point, Naruto glowed yellow and suddenly, they see three zombies beings appear and they were smoking. One of the zombies was Mizuki while two others looked similar but different.

The first one was a Voodoo-Cursed Scout Soul, wearing the Big Elfin Deal, a Tomb Wrapper and the Digit Divulgers. The second was also a Voodoo-Cursed Scout Soul, with a Bonk_Boy Bonk Boy, a Hero's Tail, and a Sign of the Wolf's School he wears. These two were Billy and Bob; the Undead Stoner Scouts.

The three were smoking marijuana when heard a "Hey!" from Naruto. They looked at him before Billy began to talk but all they heard was growling and moaning like zombies, having no idea what he was saying.

"I called you here to introduce you to these kids, Billy." Naruto said to him before he held up a hand and glowed pink before a cake appeared in his hands and pulled out three sandwiches "Also, here you three go." Naruto before giving them the sandwiches and cake before glowing teal and the three disappeared.

Just when they were gone and the teal aura disappeared, they heard a window break open and they see Anko coming in.

"Naruto and Satsuki, come with me." Anko said before the two began to follow her.


	4. The Test against Team Seven

Anko, Satsuki, and Naruto met at the dango shop. They sat around at one of the tables at the shop.

"Alright, we already know each other but I'm going to do introductions anyway." Anko said to them "My name is Anko Mitarashi. I like dangos, red bean soup, and tea ceremonies. I dislike Orochimaru, traitors, and those who take everything face value and judging other by what they see. My hobbies is the process of extracting the information from enemies. My goal is to see the death of my traitorous sensei; Orochimaru."

"My name is Satsuki Uchiha." Satsuki introduced with a smile "I like my older brother and mother, my friends, and tomatoes. I dislike the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, my brother Sasuke, and fangirls. My hobbies are training on mastering jutsu and the Sharingan. My goal is to form a family and bring the Uchiha Clan into a new light."

"My name is Naruto Kyoki." Naruto introduced "I like training, learning new powers, and spending time with my friends. I dislike my former family; the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans, emoes, idiots who can't tell the difference between a scroll and a kunai sealed inside the scroll, and fangirls. My hobbies are training and learning new powers to expand my arsenal of otherworldly powers. My goal is have a family, a new life, and make both my former family as well as Konoha suffer for all they have done to me."

Anko nodded "Alright, you two aren't genin just yet. I need to test you so tomorrow, at nine AM, we are going to the Third Training Field. I heard that Team Seven are going to be testing there so we are going to fight them." Anko looked at Naruto "Minato had authorized it. Team Seven is going to pass whether they fail and succeed anyway. Minato is, undoubtedly, going to try to learn more of your powers."

Naruto grinned "Let him try. He will never see the full extension of my powers."

Anko nodded before telling them to eat breakfast and then they went their separate ways.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day…**_

Naruto, Satsuki, and Anko watched as Team Seven passed their exams. When Team Seven was about to leave the grounds, Naruto summoned some knives and threw them at Team Seven. Before the knives could hit the genins, Kushina unleashed her Chakra Chains to protect them.

Anko, Satsuki, and Naruto came out of the trees with Naruto giving a mad grin.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Minato-sama was going to have Team Seven and Team Eleven fight each other." Kakashi said as he put his book away.

"You remember the plan, right?" Anko asked to her team.

The plan was simple. Satsuki would fight her twin brother and Sakura while Naruto fought his younger sisters. Anko would fight against Kakashi and Kushina, even though she feels outmatched.

The two nodded and Naruto glowed purple as he, Narumi, and Natsumi teleported away.

* * *

 _ **Naruto vs Narumi and Natsumi!**_

The three appeared in a clearing in the Forest of Death. Naruto grinned as he began to radiate with a red and blue aura with red electricity dancing around him.

" **Time to show you who truly IS the superior one of the three of us!** " Naruto said in his demonic voice.

 _ **FIGHT!**_

(Cue Sound Effect: Death Battle Fight Sound Effect)

Naruto summoned a blade glove on his right hand and charged at them with Super Speed. Narumi tried to use her Chakra Chains but the chains couldn't catch Naruto at his speed. Natsumi created **Shadow Clones** and began to try to catch Naruto. However, Naruto sliced and slashed the clones with his blade glove with ease.

Naruto, then, pulls back and begins to run onto a giant tree and when he was high enough, his Blade Glove disappeared and his he aimed his left arm at them and it, suddenly, turned into some weird metal barrel that was known as Scombine's Shotgun. Naruto cocked it and fired and hit Narumi in the left shoulder, making her scream in pain. That distracted the real Natsumi and Naruto took that chance to pull out a blue cylinder and put it into his shotgun. Once loaded, Naruto took aim at the real Natsumi and fired, freezing Natsumi in place as a frozen human statue.

However, he found himself surrounded by chakra chains from Narumi. When they wrapped around him, she smiled in victory.

"I got you!" Narumi said in victory. "I win!"

Naruto grinned at her, making her lose her smile " **Did you now?** " Naruto asked before he erupted in a red light, forcing Narumi to close her eyes. When she looked again, she sees Naruto's entire body is red and his eyes are glowing yellow. He gives off a battle scream before breaking the chains on him, shocking Narumi, and he charges at Narumi before punching her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her before Naruto knocks her out.

Once the aura disappeared, Naruto turned back to the frozen Natsumi. Then, he began to pull his right hand back and energy began to gather around his arm, making his arm's muscles bulge out and electricity began to focus into his fist. He began to charge before punching the frozen Natsumi. The power enhanced thunder punch broke the icy prison of Natsumi while at the same time, knocking her out _cold_ (pun intended).

Naruto began to glow purple as did the girls and they teleported away.

* * *

 _ **Satsuki vs Sasuke and Sakura!**_

Satsuki was staring at Sasuke. Unlike Sasuke, Satsuki had unlocked her Sharingan and currently had two tomoes but she felt Sasuke wasn't worth it.

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Satsuki began to charge at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke charged at her, kunai at the ready while Sakura stayed behind and began to cheer Sasuke on like any weak fangirl would. Satsuki pulled out her own kunai and the two began to clash kunai blades.

"You were always the weak one of the family!" Sasuke said to her "I'm just going to put you in your place where you belong; lower than me, a Uchiha Elite!"

"You; a Uchiha Elite?" Satsuki asked with a mocking tone "More like Uchiha Runt." Sasuke growled at her words "You haven't even unlocked your sharingan yet, unlike me. If anyone was elite between us, it would be me. As a matter of fact, I won't even need to use it against someone as weak as you."

Sasuke growled even more and tried to slash her eyes but missed and he got kicked at the chest by Satsuki when she performed a backflip. In mid-air, Sasuke began to perform hand signs.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** " Sasuke shouted as he unleashed a giant fireball at Satsuki.

Satsuki began to charge forward and dodged the attack. When she got close, she kicked Sasuke upward once more and this time, his back was turned to her. Satsuki began to go through hand signs.

" **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!** " Satsuki said before she fired a few small fireballs at Sasuke. The fireballs hit him dead center, making Sasuke cry out in pain.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screeched before she began to charge at Satsuki.

When she was about to hit Satsuki, her fist was blocked by… Naruto! Naruto had managed to appear in the nick of time and blocked Sakura's punch.

"Naruto…" Satsuki said before noticing the knocked out girls on the ground.

" **Finish Sasuke, I will deal with banshee bitch here.** " Naruto said to her before grinning at Sakura " **Let's see who can scream louder!** "

Naruto kicks Sakura away before inhaling before he launched a sonic scream at Sakura ( **Think of it similar to Fluttershout's scream against Fiammetta in "An audible day for Fluttershout", the sonic scream one where Fiammetta blocks and successfully cancels it** ). Sakura was blown away by the scream and Naruto stopped before aiming his right hand at Sakura and it was launched out of his arm with a robe attaching both his arm and his hand. The hand grabbed Sakura and Naruto pulled the hand back and into his arm once more.

Naruto grinned before beating the crap out of Sakura with Karate before kicking her away. Then, he teleported.

Back with Satsuki, she was finishing tieing up Sasuke, Narumi, and Natsuki to wooden posts. She noticed that Naruto and Sakura is gone and left to join with her sensei.

* * *

 _ **Anko vs Kakashi and Kushina!**_

Anko was panting lightly as she was having trouble fighting both Kakashi and Kushina. Kushina had her chakra chains out while Kakashi had his sharingan uncovered. Just when Kushina was about to launch another attack with her Chakra Chains, Sakura came flying through and hitting Kushina, knocking the two away. Naruto appeared behind Kakashi and silently taking his orange book without him noticing.

Naruto pulls out a syringe that has the word "Meth" on it and ejected whatever was in it into Kakashi's ass, making the man scream out and Naruto grabs him. Suddenly, Kakashi began to shake wildly and making a continuous sound of "Mrmrmrmr" and began to run forward in a fashion of super speed but was somehow held back by Naruto.

Kushina finally makes to get Sakura off her and turns to see Naruto holding the wild and erratic Kakashi.

"Shit!" Kushina shouts as Naruto lets go of Kakashi, who began to charge at Kushina "Get away!" Kakashi hits Kushina and the two began to take off into the woods "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Cue an explosion in the woods.

( **Think of that scene of "Jaytey Nighty is ded..." of 4:52 to 5:07.** )

 _ **KO!**_

Naruto teleported to where the explosion was and sees a knocked out and slightly burnt Kakashi and Kushina. Naruto began to lift them up with his telekinesis.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Naruto grinned as he looked at the tied up Team Seven. Despite there being three wooden posts, Team Seven were tied back-to-back with each other. They were, especially, tied up in chains provided by Naruto and each had a seal on their foreheads that disrupted their chakra networks provided by Anko.

"I say this test was a complete success." Naruto said in his normal voice.

"Indeed, let us be off." Anko said as the team took off.

' _I wonder how long it will take before Minato noticed them missing.'_ Naruto thought as they began to make their separate ways.

* * *

"Team Eight was a success." Kurenai reported.

"Team Ten was a success." Asuma reported.

"Team Eleven passed with flying colors." Anko said with a grin.

"How was the spar and where is Kakashi and Kushina?" Minato asked to her.

"Naruto faced and beaten his sisters with ease then joined with Satsuki as soon as he could. Satsuki faced against Sasuke and Sakura and Naruto took Sakura out while Satsuki took on Sasuke. Naruto had thrown Sakura into Kushina from a far distance while taking out Kakashi in an… unorthodox way by injecting something into Kakashi that made him go wild and erratic before he made Kakashi take Kushina out through the erratic behavior." Anko told Minato "The last thing I know is Naruto tieing Team Seven to wooden posts, back-to-back, at the Third Training Field.

Minato sighed before dismissing the team sensei(s). When they left, Minato told the ANBU with him to go get Team Seven.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Naruto was looking at a black and red mirror (it looks similar to the Mirror in Equestria) and grinned.

"Once I have successfully had my revenge, I shall leave this world with my precious people and start anew in a new world." Naruto said before he covers the mirror "Until then, I need to keep this mirror hidden."

Naruto puts the mirror in a hidden vault and then returns to his bedroom and goes to sleep.


	5. Mission in Wave

_**A few weeks later…**_

Naruto was sitting on a Rancho Relaxo, enjoying a bottle of Root Beer. He was not one to drink beer like the Engineers but he has had a taste of beer. He blames Dic Soupcan for it. Anyway, peace has been nice to him.

Minato was trying to get information about his powers by his teammates and friends. That ended in failure for they, truthfully, didn't know the full extent since all he showed them was the ability to disguise. So Minato resorted by sending ANBU to spy on him. Fat luck that did, Naruto just influenced them to leave him be, much to Minato's dismay.

Kushina has been trying to get close to Naruto to try to make up for her failures but all attempts have ended in failure. Naruto would either teleport away, send her flying away, put an illusion on her, disguise himself as someone else to hide away, or turn invisible.

Narumi and Natsuki have also been trying to apologies to Naruto but all attempts, like Kushina's, ended in failure.

Speaking of progress, Naruto's robot army was growing and he has been having Robot Engineers building some drones and even a satellite to shoot into the orbit so Naruto gets recon and see other activities happening around the world. Maybe he should put a laser on it while he's at it?

While on his spare time, he was studying the mirror he had discovered a year and a half ago while he was exploring Konoha. It turns out it would send anyone into another dimension. What dimension, however, Naruto hasn't confirmed yet and but he will be sending a drone to investigate it.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he sees Anko and Satsuki landing near him.

"Yo, what's up?" Naruto asked to her.

"The Hokage has summoned us." Anko told him "He said it involved Team Seven."

"Well, let's not keep him waiting." Naruto said before putting the Rancho Relaxo into his pocket dimension before the three had a purple aura around them then teleported.

* * *

Minato sighed before seeing three purple figures materializing before the purple cleared and revealed Team Eleven.

"So, what is this about Team Seven?" Naruto asked to him.

"They have been put into a mission that was thought to be a C-Rank but it was a A-Rank." Minato said "I have decided to put Team Eleven to support Team Seven."

"Allow me to sum it up. You want us to save the sorry asses of Team Seven and get sloppy seconds while Team Seven gets the cake for themselves and while we're at it, you want Team Seven to watch me to learn more about my powers." Naruto summarized to Minato.

"No." ' _Yes, at least for the last part.'_ Minato lied while thinking the true answer ' _Team Seven needs to get better and this could provide that but I fear that they may not handle it.'_

' _Well, at least he isn't thinking selfish completely.'_ Naruto thought before mentally grinning ' _I think I can take advantage of this actually.'_

"When do we depart?" Anko asked to him.

"Immediately." Minato told her.

"Well, get moving." Naruto said before Team Eleven before they took off to gather supplies and make a go to Wave.

* * *

 _ **A Day Later…**_

Team Eleven arrived at Wave Country and ran across the water, Naruto using his Super Speed to run to the other side. Once they made it, Naruto began to use his Proximity Sensors to try to find out where Team Seven was and when he found them, Naruto led the way.

They across a house and opened the door, just in time to see a boy run the stairs. Naruto looked where he had gone.

"Well, that just happened." Naruto said before looking and seeing Team Seven.

"Why are you here, Naruto-baka!?" Sakura screech out, making everyone cover their ears.

Naruto glared at Sakura before glowing purple and Sakura followed. Suddenly, Sakura changed from herself to a cardboard cutout of a doctor.

"MeeM!" The cutout said.

Everyone looked at the cutout in shock and horror before Kushina turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, could you please turn Sakura back to normal?" Kushina asked in a sweet tone that held the underline promise of pain if refused.

Naruto growled "Threaten me again, Kushina, and you will suffer the same fate." Naruto said before he glowed again and the cutout turned back to Sakura, who felt her eyes twitch "We didn't come here to get screeched at from a half howler monkey and half banshee from hell. So tell your screamer bitch to shut up or she will be finding herself as a cardboard cutout for the rest of her miserable life!"

"Language Naruto Uzumaki!" Kushina scolded Naruto.

Naruto scowled as he began to glow red and blue aura "Don't say that, Kushina. I'm not your son, you had disowned and exiled me from the clan when you made those two little _brats_ clan heirs!"

Naruto had remembered that. It wasn't even that long after he absorbed the orb and on their birthday, which was ironically the same day for his birthday, they had essentially disowned him by making his two younger sisters clan heirs. Believe it or not, Naruto felt great after that now that he can make his own clan in secret.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go for a walk before I lose my patience with you and 'accidently' blow up the house." Naruto said before he glowed purple and disappeared in a flash.

Satsuki decided to leave as well, to go check up on Naruto.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and thank you for reading another chapter of this story. There is something I wish to discuss with you all. As you are aware, the mirror is a gateway to another dimension. What they dimension is, I'm actually going to let you decide. I was actually thinking of taking it to My Little Pony and, along with it, bring the Elements of Insanity. (Note: Do answer this question).**


	6. The Battle of the Bridge

Naruto was walking to a corpse on the ground, pulled out what looked like a sword with a curved handle and a blade that sweeps backwards. It looks like a Scimitar though the similarity stops there, as the sword has a much darker color, contains sharper edges around the hilt, a serrated blade, and decorative etchings. It is mostly black and grey with a bit of red on it. ( **If you must know what blade it is, it's a Daedric Sword. Yes, I'm adding different melee weapons from different games. I prefer Naruto to have a vast amount of different weapons instead of being restricted to a single game set of weapons.** ).

Naruto sighed "Ah, so goes another glorious kill." Naruto muttered before looking behind him, seeing an entire camp on fire with some zombies running around, eating corpses that haven't been altered yet. Fun fact, Naruto learned that mercenary/bandits turned into those Voodoo-Cursed Soul from TF2. Best part, he can control them all, commanding them like a general or a president. So he essentially has a zombie army now.

Naruto sighed before glowing yellow and dismissing his zombie horde, including those that just turned into zombies. Naruto also dismissed his Daedric Sword and began to walk away.

" **Sigh**. I wish there was someone like me." Naruto said as he walked through the woods "I don't want to use Conversion on my friends, I don't know what will happen to them if I tried it." Naruto began to sat against a tree before he yawned and curled up into a ball and falling asleep.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning…**_

Naruto was sleeping when a woman with long hair that was loosely, and wore a pink, sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-coloured swirls, that went to her ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and she wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. She also wore a dark-coloured choker around her neck.

The woman noticed Naruto sleeping and doesn't see no forehead protector on him. She goes up to him and heels and when he was to about to shake him, Naruto's head shot up and looked at the woman with eyes fully open. The action alone made the woman fall to the ground. Naruto grinned before he began to slide forward with what sounded like multiple clicks going off and he was kneeling next to the woman in moments ( **Note: Yes, his sliding sound effect is the same clicks you hear when Painis Cupcake is sliding or sometimes moving in general** ).

"You ok? I didn't mean to scare you like that." Naruto said to her as he helped her up.

"It's ok, I was going to check on you to see if you were ok." The woman said to Naruto "My name is Haku, who are you?"

Naruto smiled "Naruto. My name is Naruto Kyoki." While Naruto talked, he began to use his Psychokinesis Telepathy on her to look into her mind and found that she was an accomplice with Zabuza. From information gathering, Zabuza was their foe against the Leaf Nin. Naruto didn't personally care for Team 7 but if Zabuza or even Haku threatened his friends…

"So why are you out here." Haku asked to him, unaware of his discovery on her.

"I'm just been doing a bit of hunting to calm down last night." Naruto told her. She doesn't know but what Naruto meant by 'hunting', he meant searching for blood from foes to kill "I must have gotten tired of hunting for a bit before falling asleep here." He looked at her "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I'm getting some herbs for my precious person." Haku replied before asking "Do you have your own precious people?"

Naruto nods "Yeah, but only three. My two friends and my mentor." Naruto looks down "My own family didn't care for me, going as far as to disown and exile me out of their clans when they made my younger sisters Clan Heads."

Haku gave a sad smile and patted his shoulder before Naruto began to walk away. When he was about to enter the shadows, Naruto turned to look at Haku's back "BTW, tell Zabuza that I give my regards for a fast recovery."

That made Haku's eyes widen and she swiftly turned to look, only to see Naruto gone.

' _He knew I was with Zabuza but why didn't he do anything?'_ Haku thought before she went back to picking.

She never noticed the shadowy figure of Naruto looking down on her as he was floating in the air. Then, he was surrounded by a purple glow and teleported away.

* * *

 _ **Some days later…**_

Naruto began to wake up at the sound of movement outside before he began to slide off.

When Naruto goes outside, he sees two bandits harassing and preparing to rape Tsunami. Naruto growled in anger that grabbed the attention of the two bandits.

"Hey kid, walk away before he go over there and kill you." A bandit ordered Naruto.

Suddenly, the entire area around them began to darkened before seeing changes around them. The sky turned blood red, the land around them was stained in blood and death. Then they looked and see Naruto's eyes completely shadowed before they see a red glow from the eyes. The bandits felt terror fill their being as they see Naruto- no, this _monster_ , look at them. Then, they heard an eerie laugh come from the monster in front of them.

" **Hello.** " Naruto said in a dark demonic tone, not like his usual demonic tone but more of horror " **Do you want to play with me?** " The bandits let go of Inari and Tsunami " **How about a game of Hide and Seek? You two hide, I'll seek, and when I find you…** " Naruto gave another eerie laugh and they see Naruto giving a terrifying grin " **Your souls shall be mine! 1… 2… 3...** "

The two bandits began to run as fast as they can.

" **4… 5… 6…** "

The bandits to run toward Gato's mansion. Surely he can protect them from this demon, this devil!

" **7… 8… 9…** "

They were almost there! They can see the light from the shadows of the woods.

" **10…** " They heard the final number " **Ready or not, here I come!** "

They were about to make it when they felt something grabbing their legs. They tripped and hit the ground. They were about to run to make another dash but then they seeing the terrifying form of Naruto in front of them. They looked at his eyes and see they were glowing red and his sclera was pure black. He kept his grin on his face as he gave another eerie laugh.

" **Found you.** " Naruto said to them before he lunged at them.

You could hear an echoing scream of "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" all around the entire forest before a eerie laugh followed.

* * *

 _ **At the Bridge…**_

Kakashi was about to make the killing blow to Zabuza with his Chidori. However, Haku appeared and was going to block the attack but before it could be done…

" _Za Warudo!_ "

Suddenly, what happened in a second, Kakashi was kicked away and his Chidori was pointed away. The mist began to clear and they see Naruto standing in front of Haku and Zabuza, whose arms were release from the dog summons of Kakashi.

" **I'm afraid I can't let you kill Haku, Hatake.** " Naruto said in his usual demonic tone with a frown. His demonic tone surprise Haku and Zabuza. " **Not with company here.** " Naruto said as he looked to his right. Everyone turned to follow his gaze and found an army of bandits with a business man leading them. To Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza; this man was Gato.

"Well, well, well. "Demon of the Mist", more like "Baby of the Mist"." Gato commented before grinning "Alright boys, kill all of them but spare the women. I want to have my way with them."

Naruto looked at everyone, seeing they are all tired from the fighting between them. So Naruto grinned and began to walk forward. However, when he was in the middle between the group of shinobi and the bandits, Naruto stopped.

"Feeling suicidal, kid?" Gato asked to him.

" **Actually, I was going to ask you something.** " Naruto said to them before looking at them " **Hey kids, want to see an army of dead bodies!?** "

Naruto began to glow yellow before a large area behind Naruto glowed teal and an army of Voodoo-Cursed Souls TF2 Mercenaries appeared behind him. In front of them was the Undead Stoner Twins. Naruto had a Claidheamh Mòr appeared in Naruto's right hand and he pointed it at the army of bandits.

" **Hope you don't mind, I brought some friends!** " Naruto said before he lowered his blade and began to scratch his head " **...Associates?** " Naruto shrugged " **...Slaves; I br- I brought slaves.** " Naruto aimed his sword at the army of bandits and Gato " **Either way, I hope you said your prayers because dinner is served! Kill all but Gato, bring him to me alive and unspoiled!** "

The army of Voodoo-Cursed Souls Mercenaries roared before charging to devour all in their path. The horde collided against the Bandit army. A lot of bloodshed was being shed but Naruto didn't care. Naruto's gave turned to the audience.

" **I would have done this all by myself but what's the point of having an undead army without the meaning of using it. Besides, I would be giving away a lot of my abilities in the battle that could be saved up for the end.** " Naruto told the 'audience' while screams of death and horror continued to go off in the background.

Naruto's gaze went forward as he saw the Stoner Twins bring back Gato, who was unharmed but has some blood spattered on him.

"W-wait! Spare me!" Gato begged "I can offer you anything! Money, fame, women, your own plot of land! Just don't kill me!" Gato began to cry as he begged.

" **Oh Gato, don't worry. I'm not going to kill you.** " Naruto said with a grin.

"Y-you're not?" Gato asked, not believing what he heard.

" **No, of course not.** " Naruto moved away and revealing Zabuza behind him " **He is.** "

"N-no!" Gato shouted as he tried to run away but was held down by the Stoner Twins.

Zabuza took a kunai in his mouth and stabbed Gato repeatedly. Once finished, Zabuza began to lay down as death began to embrace him from losing so much blood.

"N-Naruto." Zabuza said as he laid down, Haku coming up next to Naruto "I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, no longer his demonic tone was talking.

"I want you to take care of my adopted daughter; Haku." Zabuza said with a smile "I know you will succeed in it. I also want you to take my sword with you and use it to battle." Naruto nods "One last request…"

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to travel to Hidden Mist and kill that bastard Yondaime Mizukage for me." Zabuza said to Naruto "I want you to kill him and free Mist from the nightmare he has become."

Naruto gave a small smile "I'm no hero, Zabuza. But I will grant your request."

Zabuza gave a small nod and a blooded smile "That's all… I… ask…" Zabuza stopped breathing and died.

Naruto sighed before putting his hand on his eyes and making them close.

"May you rest in peace, Zabuza Momochi." Naruto said sadly as Haku began to cry on his shoulder.

* * *

Team 7 and 11, along with Haku, began to walk their way back to their village.

"So what happens now, Naruto?" Haku asked to him.

"Now?" Naruto asked before grinning "I will be doing a bit of something before proceeding to going to Mist."

"That is _if_ the Hokage approves of it, Naruto." Kakashi reminded to Naruto.

Naruto gave a cold glare to Kakashi "He can attempt to stop me and when he does…" Naruto gave a chuckle "I like to see him try to stop someone like me."

"The Fourth will not be beaten so easily, Naruto." Kakashi told Naruto with a narrow eyes.

"Then I'll just have to unleash my **Elements of Insanity**." Naruto said with the last part being in his demonic tone and Naruto gave a demonic laugh.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and I'm going to inform you that I enjoy the idea of having the EOI so they are going to have a part in this. However, the story is that Naruto created them as clones of the Mane 6 and some others. Yes, the dimension to the other side is My Little Pony.**

 **Now, here is the present harem of this series.**

 **Harem Members: Satsuki Uchiha, Anko Mitarashi, Fu, Brutalight Sparcake, Painset Shimmercakes, and Rodagio Dazzsome.**

 **Possible Members: Hinata Hyuga (depends if people want this to happen as well), Rarifruit, Fluttershout, Rainbine, Pinkis Cupcake, Applepills, Derpigun, Magic Mare, Piria Cakez, Sonica Douskan, and (for the hell of it) the Cutie Mark Creeps; Creepy Belle, Francie Bloom, and Karateloo.**


	7. Preparations to Mist

_**Two days later…**_

Naruto was looking through files that was the darkest secrets of Konoha.

' _You never know when you need to turn the dirt of the Leaf against them.'_ Naruto thought when he read the files.

Naruto found a lot of dirt of the leaf. To name a few; the authorization of Danzo, Homura, Koharu, and Hiruzen to have Itachi massacre the Uchiha Clan, Hiruzen purposely abandoning the Uzumaki Clan, Danzo being a secret accomplish of Orochimaru, and Danzo still having the Root Program active despite Hiruzen and Minato's orders to deactivate the program.

Naruto was documenting these files into his cybernetic database with backup files should the originals get corrupted. However, as he moved forward with the documentation, he found a file that actually intrigued him.

' _The sealing of one Yakumo Kurama's powers.'_ Naruto thought before he looked at Yakumo's file. ' _She's the last surviving member of the Main Branch of the Kurama Clan, born with a weak and frail body but her Genjutsu prowess is on par with…'_ Naruto looked shocked and surprised ' _Reality Warping! Her genjutsu is so powerful that she can twist and bend the world around her with paintings. Kurenai Yūhi was her tutor to be a ninja but Kurenai eventually refused to teach her and tried to force her to go another path. Yakumo refused and with Hiruzen's permission, her power was sealed away after being aware of Ido; a sentient and malicious personality within Yakumo's mind, which had been generated from the id part of her psyche.'_

Naruto continued to read what was reported on how the personality known as "Ido". Then, he learned that Hiruzen wanted to kill Yakumo by lighting the Kurama Clan Compound in flames and tried to blame Ido for the incident to look innocent, which he succeed in but Yakumo doesn't believe Hiruzen and thus, was locked in her own compound.

Naruto began to think before grinning.

' _I have been needing to expand and we share a common enemy; the Hidden Leaf.'_ Naruto said before he put the files away and began to glow purple and disappear, indicating a teleportation.

* * *

 _ **Location: Unknown**_

There was a woman who possessed long brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is straight on one side, but on the other side it is in a braid. In addition, she sports a clip with two circular designs. For her outfit she wore a pink kimono held closed by a pink sash with two pockets on the front. She also wore violet baggy pants and red mesh armour underneath her kimono and legs along with sandals that were orange in colour.

She was drawing a painting before she stopped.

"I may not be a ninja but I can sense your presence." The woman said before turning but seeing no one "I know you are there. Come on out."

"Well, if you insist." She heard a male voice said right beside her and she turns, seeing a pair of floating red and blue eyes. There was a brief flash and she covered her eyes and when she looks again, she sees the levitating form of Naruto with a grin "Yakumo Kurama; a pleasure to finally meet you, face-to-face."

"Who are you?" Yakumo asked while looking at Naruto with surprise to see he's flying "How are you doing that?"

"Well, in order;" Naruto said as he finally landed on the ground on his feet and put his hands behind him while still grinning madly "my name is Naruto Kyoki; formerly Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but disowned and unwanted by both Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans. I am the Clan Head of the newly found Kyoki Clan; a clan of my kind with a few members being under the protection of my clan."

"And what do you want?" Yakumo asked to him.

"Isn't it oblivious?" Naruto asked to her as he appeared next to her in an aura of blood red "I want what you want; the destruction of the Hidden Leaf, to avenge our fallen clans, and complete and total retribution of what those who have wronged us to suffer. Isn't that what you want?"

Yakumo nodded slowly "I do, but I am aware that I can't achieve it."

"That's why I'm here." Naruto said to her "I have the power to make you what I am; a Freak, bizarre beings who have incredible power and I happen to be the God of all Freaks and I am not joking since I have many of their powers, abilities, enhancements, and skills as a part of my mind and body. Even the power of the legendary demigod of the Freaks; Painis Vagicake."

"What does this have to do with me?" Yakumo asked to him.

"I told you; vengeance, retribution, and total destruction and domination of our enemies." Naruto told her with a frown "With power much similar to mine, you will no longer be weak. You will be reborn and renewed. You can have your well deserved vengeance against Hiruzen Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi! All you have to do is accept the power I offer you and you can get what you want."

"And what can this power offer me that I can't simply do?" Yakumo asked to Naruto with suspicion "My genjutsu is powerful enough."

"But if you face someone on par with you, like me," Naruto said as he glowed red and suddenly, the entire environment changed to black and then the entire room was lit up with red glowing markings "you will find yourself useless. The power I am offering to you can twist and bend reality as if it were your play thing, the power to play with the minds of others via telepathy and subtly influence others to do things beneficial to you, and more."

Yakumo had to admit; she could see that this was no illusion, no genjutsu. This was _real_. She had tried to dispel in case and found herself unable to. However, there was also the fact that she would have felt Ido if this was a dream or an illusion. Yakumo was torn between believing this was real and fake. Naruto noticed it before Naruto pinched her, causing her to yelp.

"What was that for!?" Yakumo shouted at him.

"Well, you thought this was a dream and I just showed you it wasn't." Naruto answered, making her stop cold and Naruto grinned "Now you know that this isn't a dream, will you take my offer to you?"

Yakumo began to think about it before nodding "Yes, I will."

Naruto grinned before his entire body began to glow pink and his eyes turned completely white. Suddenly, the entire area changed back to Yakumo's room and Yakumo was being lifted in the air with energy particles surrounded her. Naruto began to grin as he pointed his right hand at her.

" _ **From another realm, through flesh and blood…**_

 _ **Let insanity be reborn, within this chosen one…**_

 _ **AND NOW, YOU SHALL BE YAKUMO KURAMA NO MORE!**_ "

The pink glow began to intensify as soon as he finished and then, there was a big flash of light as Yakumo was consumed by the light.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and gets up, having had been sent flying backwards from the intensity of the Conversion Spell. Naruto looked at the shadow form of Yakumo before an aura surrounded her and her form was revealed for all Naruto to see.

Yakumo still had long brown hair, her hair is straight on one side, but on the other side it is in a braid. In addition, she sports a clip with two circular designs. She also has what appears to be eyeshadow where her eyes were at. She wears a white painted Flipped Trilby on her head. Her outfit is a series of kimono-like shirts that had long right sleeves and short left sleeves that were held close by a wide pink sash with grey mesh armour underneath it all with a light-blue skirt. She wears a Merc's Pride Scarf around her neck.

Yakumo groaned as she put a hand on her head to ease the headache she was having. She opened her eyes, revealing light brown with black sclera eyes.

"Oh… my head." Yakumo groaned "What happened?"

"You have been reborn, my dear." Naruto said as he walked over to her "For your rebirth, you need a new name. How about; Yakumetta Schadenfreude Kurama?"

"Schadenfreude?" The newly named Yakumetta asked to Naruto.

"It means "malicious joy" in a language known as German." Naruto said to her.

"What about Ido?" Yakumetta asked to Naruto.

"I do not know, perhaps she is still there." Naruto said before lending a hand out to her "Now, shall we go?"

Yakumetta nods and takes the hand before the two disappeared in a flash of purple.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Naruto was walking down a corridor. When he made it to a metal door, he opens it and sees a room with three pods with a console and a window in front of the console. Naruto walked over to it and began to type a few key buttons, checking on the progress while looking through the window. The window showed a room that has a bunch of pods with human-like figures inside of them.

' _Soon, me and Yakumetta won't be the only ones left in the world.'_ Naruto thought before he began to leave the room.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Naruto was at the front gate of Konoha with Yakumo (Yakumetta was in a disguise to hide her true form from others) and Haku, all three prepared for their mission and journey to Kirigakure; The Village Hidden in the Mist.

Minato had tried to stop them from going but Naruto told him that he was going regardless if the Hokage issued the order or not because he was keeping a promise. So Minato tried to get at least Kakashi to go with Naruto but Naruto told him that if he sent Kakashi, the man wasn't coming back and would mysteriously "died" during the mission.

So Naruto told that if Minato wanted Naruto with companions, he told them he would go with two he picks and no one else. Also warned him that if he sends anyone to follow, they will mysteriously "vanish" during the mission.

"Ready to go, girls?" Naruto asked to them and they nodded "Alright then. Let's get going."

Naruto turned around and the three began to walk off.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and sorry for the delay. Like I said near the end of April, I have yet to solve my crisis. I already got one foot in that door and I'm trying to put my other foot in by trying to find a more permanent solution. Unfortunately, even if I do find a solute, it may come back to haunt me. But that is a later time.**

 **For now, I will inform you that the Elements of Insanity** _ **will**_ **take part in this story. However, only three of their members will be part of the small harem I'm making. Also, I'm using the idea of turning others of the Naruto Universe into Freaks; like Yakumetta and (eventually) Haku. I do have a plan to turn Satsuki and Anko into Freaks as well but I have no idea which ones to use.**

 **I was hoping you guys can make a suggestion. The limit is one or two, no more than that. I also want a freak(s) that goes well with them both, like Anko's snake affinity or Satsuki's Sharingan. Think like how Yakumetta is Yakumo Kurama + Fiammetta + Dr. Schadenfreude made into one. Both Fiammetta and Schadenfreude were Reality Warpers (they were literally in the category of "Reality Warpers") and both were mentally powerful, so I thought they would suit Yakumo just fine. So use that as an example of what I want. Do note that I will check on the submitted freaks for Anko and Satsuki to see if they have some form of connection, don't just give me randoms.**

 **That is all and I wish you all a good day.**


	8. Finding the Mist Rebels

Naruto, Yakumetta (still in her disguise), and Haku were walking through a fog that surrounded them. Naruto was using his Proximity Sensors and Scanner Vision to keep an eye out for around them.

"Are we sure that this mist?" Yakumetta asked to Naruto.

"Indeed, this is the Land of Mist but I have no idea where the rebels are at." Naruto said before his Proximity Sensors detected four lifeforms "We got company approaching."

"Finally." Yakumetta muttered.

The three kept walking as the lifeforms approached. That is when they stopped and were hiding. They didn't know that Naruto could detect them. Naruto looked at where the shinobi are at and his Scanner Vision caught sight of their heat signature. Naruto began to use his Telepathy on them to identify them.

' _Who are these strangers? I've never seen them before.'_

' _Are these three with the rebels or rebel sympathizers?'_

' _Why is the leading one staring where we are at? Does he know we are here?'_

' _Why does the one in the front look like a freak?'_

' _So they are the Yondaime Mizukage's shinobi.'_ Naruto thought before grinning ' _Might as well make this a test for Yakumetta.'_

Naruto put his hand up and the group of three stopped.

"What is it Naruto-sama?" Haku asked to Naruto.

"Yakumetta, you know what to do." Naruto said as he sent her the location and their faction allegiance.

Yakumetta grinned as she was surrounded by a black glow with red markings that made her reverted her to her true form. Yakumetta pulls out what looks like a Knife (it looks like the knife that Fiammetta is known to carry) before teleporting away. Yakumetta appears behind a Mist Ninja and stabs him in the head, which caused the other three to scream in horror and terror as they thought they weren't spotted.

Yakumetta pulls out a Lugermorph from nowhere and pulls the trigger, shooting another Mist Shinobi in the head. The other two finally snapped out of their stuper and began to charge at Yakumetta with swords in hand. Yakumetta pulls her knife out of the first dead shinobi's skull and managed to block one sword but was cut by the other sword. Yakumetta backs off with a pained expression, making the two mist shinobi grin. However, those grins disappeared as Yakumetta was suddenly healed in front of them, making her grin at their shock.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that." Yakumetta said as she teleports and gets behind a Mist Shinobi and stabs him at the heart.

"I-I got to tell the Mizukage!" The remaining shinobi shouts before taking off. Just when he thought he was in the clear, a small shot was heard and the survivor's head exploded with his brains spilled everywhere.

* * *

Naruto was aiming his Ambassador at the direction of where the Mist Shinobi had ran off and wasn't even looking where he was aiming. He didn't even need to use proximity sensors or scanner vision to score a headshot since his Ambassador was enchanted to make headshots, even if the target was far away or was moving. The Ambassador was a gift to him by Gentlespy himself.

"Damn, that was one good shot." Yakumetta commented as she landed next to Naruto with her knife now safely away.

"Thanks." Naruto said as the Ambassador disappeared. The group began to continue their trek.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

The group of three eventually found the Mist Rebels. Since their encounter of the four shinobi, they have encountered no one else. When they finally found the rebels, making sure to check first, they decided to walk into camp.

So when the rebels surrounded them, they thought they could threaten the group and demanding their purpose there. Naruto first showed them that they couldn't even threaten them by showing them his zombie army, who were ready to tear them into a new one, and the second Naruto told them that he was fulfilling a promise for Zabuza.

So that lead them to the Rebel camp that the Mizukage has yet, for some reason, to find. Naruto entered a tent and finds Mei waiting for him. His two comrades stayed outside.

"So you are Naruto Kyoki?" Mei asked to Naruto, who nodded "I heard rumors of your… bizzare powers but how can I be accurate?"

Naruto sighed before lifting his hand upward and everything around them began to float into the air. Mei looks around, amazing at what she was seeing. Naruto finally let everything down.

"Now that you have seen the tip of the iceberg of my powers, now was talk about the war plans."

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Naruto appeared in a room with Yakumetta and Haku. They see the room was fairly large and they could see books on the nearby bookshelves. However, what caught their attention was the large rectangular table in front of them. Naruto gestured them to follow.

"As you are all already aware, I have power beyond your wildest dreams." Naruto said before he teleported to the otherwise of the table "This table you see is probably going to be one of my most powerful of powers."

Yakumetta and Haku looked curious before approaching the table and gasped at what they saw.

On the table of the world of the Elemental Countries. What is more, they see all sort of statues (think of the Trophies of Super Smash Bros.) all over the entire board. They could see the statues of Minato, Mei, the Fourth Mizukage, even the statues of the members of the Akatsuki.

"What is this?" Yakumetta asked.

Naruto grinned "This is a little something I read about called "The Game". Personally, I find it rather enjoyable."

"This silly thing!? This is but a simple board game!" Yakumetta shouted "What is so special about this thing."

"Yakumetta, to you this _looks_ like a simple board game. But to me," Naruto grinned as he stared at the table with a rather serious expression "this is no ordinary game. What you see as a simple board game… is actually a living representation of the Elemental Countries, or any part of the world I chose.

Every city or town, a board. Every creature, a pawn. Their lives, their dreams, their hopes, mine to play with. Or more precisely, shape. You see, my _game_ is much deeper than what it seems. Everything that has happened ultimately did so due to my hand."

Yakumetta and Haku were shocked at the level of this. This power Naruto was displaying wasn't anything natural to Naruto in the sense of the word. This… was… _godlike_.

"Placing the right pieces, giving the right nudges. Setting the stage for everything to fall into place." Naruto looked at them "I organized, or at least had a hand in it, in everything. Like the creation of the Akatsuki for example. I was trained by the TF2 Freak that gave me this power; the power of Semi-Omnipotence, ultimate power with certain limitations."

"What is your limitation?" Haku asked.

"That would be telling." Naruto said to them "But I will tell you that everything is going to plan."

"What is your plan, Naruto?" Yakumetta asked.

Naruto gave her a grin "A prophecy was once foretold. There would be a child that would either save the Shinobi world… or destroy it." Naruto looks at them "After much searching, I learned that _I_ am the Child of the Prophecy. However, my father believe it to be my younger sisters. Oh how wrong he is and when he realizes it." Naruto picked up the Minato statue "It will be too late."

"What will you do?" Haku asked to Naruto.

"I will destroy the shinobi foundations, let it spiral into discord and chaos. Of course, I won't be here when it happens. I plan to leave this world and go into another. Where, you may ask? A rather peaceful world that could use a bit of insanity." Naruto said.

"Then why do this?" Yakumetta said, gesturing to the game.

"For fun and giggles." Naruto said before shrugging "Now, we need to do something real quick."

Naruto gestured Haku to follow him.

* * *

 **That's all folks! I decided to add an ingredient to this. Before you ask, yes, Naruto has Nigh Omnipotence. There was a TF2 Freak by the name of** "God Cow" **that had this power so I added it to Naruto. To name a few who have Nigh Omnipotence; Discord from My Little Pony, Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls, and Arceus from Pokemon. So picture Naruto now among those people.**

 **However, for the power of Nigh Omnipotence, I had to give Naruto a weakness (had to do it anyway otherwise Naruto would be OP). I will hint that Naruto has some faults that were passed down to him by TF2 Freaks but he has** _ **one**_ **weakness.**

 **What it is; I will not say until a later date.**

 **Freaks Present:**

 **Yakumetta Schadenfreude Kurama**

 **Freaks that have yet shown:**

 **Haku Yuki-Onna Momochi (Haku Yuki + Cryo + Medizard)**

 **Antit Cyborashi (Anko Mitarashi + Scoutit + CyborMedic)**

 **Staresuki Uchicake (Satsuki Uchiha + Staregineer + Weaselcake)**

 **Freaks that have been submitted:**

 **Eneryuri Ringo (Ameyuri Ringo + Energineer)**

 **Gurem (Guren + Golem)**

 **Fubukizard (Fubuki + Medizard)**


	9. The Battle of Kirigakure

Naruto was with Mei, Yakumetta, and Haku. Naruto was listening in on their battle plan.

So the plan was simple. Naruto, Yakumetta, and Haku would sneak into Kirigakure with their unique powers and abilities then sabotage the defenses around the village to leave it defenseless. Mei and the rebels would attack directly upon Naruto unleashing a signal into the air.

Naruto had to admit, the plan was clever but being all stealthy was sort-of not in his plan to confront the Yondaime Mizukage; Yagura Karatachi.

"I have a better idea." Naruto interrupted "How about Yakumetta and Haku do the whole 'sabotage' thing but I go and attack Yagura directly. My powers, abilities, skills, etc. will make me too dangerous for the Fourth Mizukage to simply ignore. I can lead him away from the village to the nearby lake to battle him at. Sure, he could have the advantage given the fact he can transform into the Three Tails but my powers will make the Bijuu pale in comparison."

Mei wasn't so sure but agreed, since a distraction from Naruto's part would work.

* * *

"So, what is this signal we are supposed to be waiting for?" Yakumetta asked to Haku, who was different.

Haku has long snow white hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and a slender frame. Her outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at her knees. Over this she wore a pure white haori with lighter shade of grey trimmings, and around her waist is a lighter shade of blue sash with a fringed trail wrapped around her waist twice. She also wears lighter shade of blue platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as her kimono and nail polish on her fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour. On her head is a pure white and lighter shades of grey and blue Point-and-Shoot hat.

"How am I supposed to know?" Haku asked to Yakumetta.

 **[Cue Song: I Am... All of Me by Crush 40]**

The moment they heard that music blazing in front of the village. They see Naruto standing on a cliff, two Submachine guns in hand and on his back was a radio that was blaring said music. Then, he jumped in the air and did a flip before the submachine guns were gone but a motorcycle had appeared underneath him ( **Pyro's Bike** ). [ **Song point: 0:15** ]. Naruto was now driving the motorcycle towards the front gate of the village. [ **Song point 0:28** ]. Naruto jumped off his motorcycle as it crashed into the village gate, causing an explosion. The music had disappeared after that and as Naruto fell, his Submachine guns were back in his hands and he fired them at ninjas as he descended to the ground. As he landed to the ground in a kneeling position, there was a bunch of dead ninjas on the ground. Naruto got up and grinned.

"My time to shine." Naruto turned his gaze to the screen "Time to show you some of the things I can do. I've held this back long enough." Naruto turned his gaze back to the broken gate and began to walk forward.

 **[Cue Song: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Theme (metal cover)]**

Ninjas tried to approach Naruto but were gunned down by Naruto with his Submachine Guns with mastery point shots; Naruto shooting them either in the head, the heart, or the liver. His precision on kill shots rival Deadshot himself from DC Universe. Three ninjas got behind Naruto and Naruto jumped in a backflip, discarding his Submachine Guns as they disappeared in a black with red markings flash. Naruto pulled out a machete from nowhere and cut a ninja's head off.

"Come to Jason!" Naruto said as he charged at them.

"Who's Jason?" A Ninja asked out of curiosity before he had a Machete stabbing into his liver before his two arms were sliced off.

"Jason Voorhees." Naruto replied before he turned and threw his Machete at the last ninja, cutting deep into the ninja's skull.

Four more shinobi arrived to attack. Naruto pulled out a cylinder and pushed a button on it, activating a yellow beam-looking blade.

"May the Force be with you, meatbags." Naruto said before he charged at them.

Naruto cut one in half, cut another at the waist, decapitated a third, and stabbed the last one. Once they fell to the floor, dead, Naruto put away his lightsaber and began to walk forward. As he walked, he kept walking. A ninja got behind him and was going to cut him with a tanto but he was impaled in the head, heart, and liver by three black tentacles coming out of Naruto's back. The tentacles pulled out of the man.

"I feel like Slenderman right now." Naruto said with a grin "Walking in like a beast."

Naruto was continue to walk but as he did, weapons from the dead ninjas began to levitate and charge kill any who got close to Naruto. It was like seeing a swarm of bees protecting the queen bee and Naruto was the queen bee. Naruto even utilize any weapons in the nearby weapons shop.

Naruto's trek finally stopped at the Mizukage's building. He went to the door, kicked it down, and sees ten ANBU Mist Ninjas waiting for him with their weapons raised. Naruto sighed.

* * *

Yagura Karatachi was waiting, he could hear some screaming before seeing his front office door kicked open and four Mist ANBU came to his side. Yagura sees Naruto walk in, some blood on him but Yagura could tell it wasn't Naruto's.

"So you managed to kill the entire ANBU squad with no injuries. Impressive." Yagura said to Naruto.

"Actually, I killed all but one of them." Naruto told the Mizukage.

"What happened to the last one?" Yagura asked.

"Pussed out like a **bitch**!" Naruto said with an insane grin "Can't seem to hold himself together to see a couple of men getting carved up into blood statues and another couple getting eaten. Thanks for the snack, by the way."

"So you are here to kill me?" Yagura asked to Naruto "I don't see why you would bother with me."

"Ok, One: I'm just keeping a promise to an enemy of mine who later became a good acquaintance." Naruto told Yagura "Two: I just wanted to go out for a walk. I need to stretch my arms and legs from being confined into a village who wants to keep an eye on you. And three: some of my fans needed to see me in action because I haven't showed them much about myself. They have seen me scratch the surface of what I can truly do."

"I, for one, wish to see what you are made of." Yagura told Naruto.

"Well then, let's not delay that now, shall we?" Naruto said before lifting Yagura in the air with his Psychokinesis before punching him out of the building. The ANBU were about to attack but were killed by black tentacles coming out of Naruto.

* * *

Naruto teleported on the surface of a lake and sees Yagura landing not far from him on the water surface.

"Ready to fight, Mizukage?" Naruto asked to him.

Yagura pulls out his club; which had uneven sized hooks and a green flower on the larger end. Naruto holds out his right hand and magically summoned his Customized Claidheamh Mòr.

 **Naruto Kyoki vs. Yagura Karatachi!**

 **[Cue Song: Blacklite District - Living In A Nightmare]**

Naruto and Yagura charged at each other, their weapons clashing. Naruto sent a few strikes at Yagura, who managed to block the attacks, and Yagura tried to hook Naruto with his club but those attempts ended in failure.

Having enough, Naruto jumped back and his jump was rather high in the sky. Naruto aimed his left arm at Yagura and it began to morph until it looked like a shotgun/cannon (Scombine's Shotgun) before he cocked it up and fired. Yagura blocked the attack but it destroyed his club.

Naruto began to levitate in the air. Suddenly; Naruto's right arm morphed into a Plasma Blaster, on his shoulders were shoulders-mounted Dual SMGs, and on his back was dual Sentry Rocket Launchers. Not only that but Naruto's right eye turned from blue to gold and the sclera turned black.

Naruto cocked his Shotgun again and fired. Yagura began to run forward, in hopes of trying to jump close. However, the shoulder-mounted dual SMGs began to target Yagura and began to fire. While missing, they were getting close to hit. Naruto began to levitate away and the two Sentry Rocket Launchers were aiming at Yagura before firing a volley of eight rockets at him.

Yagura managed to dodge the rockets but then he sees them coming back around. Yagura began to do hand signs " **Water Style: Water Mirror Jutsu!** " Naruto watched as Yagura creates a mirror and aims it at the rockets and another pair of rockets were launched back at him.

Once the rockets were destroyed by mirror copies, Yagura turned to Naruto before he began to transform. Naruto watched as Yagura turned into the Three Tails; Isobu. Yagura, in Tailed Beast Form, curled into a sphere and began to charge at Naruto.

Naruto teleported away before putting away all of his cybernetic weapons and his right eye returning from golden to blue color. The spiky sphere of the Three Tails was charging at him.

"Let's see how you like it when it is used against you!" Naruto shouted before he pointed a hand at Yagura/Isobu " **Water Style: Water Mirror Jutsu!** "

Yagura was shocked ' _H-he copied my technique and used it against me!?'_

Naruto creates a large, flat, circular pool of water in front of Yagura and aims it at Yagura before a water copy of Yagura/Isobu comes from the mirror, using the same technique that Yagura was using.

The two clashed and Yagura managed to get back up.

" **How did you do that!?** " Yagura shouted, still in his Tailed Beast Form " **You have no Sharingan! How did you copy my attack!?** "

"Power Imitation." Naruto stated with a grin "I can imitate most special abilities of opponents exhibited in my immediate vicinity. In this case, I imitated your Water Mirror against you." ' _Though you don't know is that I can use it for a very limited period of time. Thank you Painis Vagicake for this ability.'_

Yagura growled before he charged once more to attack. However, Naruto began to fly into the air before looking down at Yagura.

"Can't get me up here, can you?" Naruto taunted Yagura.

Yagura growled before he began to fire Water Bullets at him. Naruto kept dodging like it was easy. When Yagura was in the middle of the lake, Naruto grinned.

"Hey Yagura, I have something for you!" Naruto shouted at Yagura.

" **What is it!?** " Yagura shouted.

"A _shocking_ experience!" Naruto said as his hands lit up in electricity as did his entire body. The electricity in question was red color and Naruto's eyes seemed to be glowing brighter. Naruto aimed his hands to Yagura and unleash lightning.

Yagura laughed and moved to dodge " **Do you really think that electricity is really going to hit me!? You're an idiot to think that!** "

"Who said I was aiming at you?" Naruto resorted, causing Yagura to look confused.

Yagura looked around him and saw that he was in the middle of the lake, surrounded completely by water…

...Which was bad cause water conducts electricity.

" **Ohhhh. Son of a bi-** " Yagura was about to finish before screaming in pure pain as he was shocked by the electricity that hit the lake and it began to shock the entire lake with him on it.

After five minutes of shocking the entire lake, Naruto finally stopped and saw that Yagura had reverted to his normal form and he was smoking like a cooked fish.

 **Finish!**

Naruto used his telekinesis to lift Yagura out of the lake and both went to land. Naruto put the unconscious man on the ground before landing on the ground himself. Naruto kept standing before sighing.

"Are you going to come out or do I have to force you to come out?" Naruto asked aloud to no one.

There was silence before a figure came out of the trees. The man who came out was wearing a black cloak with red clouds and he wears an orange mask with a spiral pattern focused around his right eye.

"Very impressive, you managed to detect me even though I was hiding from you." The man commented to Naruto.

"There is more about me that not even you could comprehend." Naruto said before turning to look at the man "So, the puppet master has come for his puppet. Here I thought you didn't care what happened to Yagura here."

"I'm even more surprised you managed to learn that Yagura was but a pawn to me. Bravo." The man once more commented "But I am not here to save him. I'm actually here to take the Three Tails from him, now that his usefulness has come to an end."

Naruto huffed "Normally, I would let you take Yagura but I know you had put a Sharingan type of genjutsu over him so his actions were your orders." Naruto looked at the man "I would say that I expected no less from Madara but you and I both know that Rin would never wanted you to do this; Obito Uchiha."

The man was silent before saying "So you know. How did you figure it out?"

"One of my many abilities." Naruto said simply "Plus the fact that I have read up on your file in Konoha since I can access those things without the Hokage noticing. I know a _lot_ of dirty secrets that Konoha have."

Obito used his Kamui to get behind Naruto and was about to strike him when a hand caught it. Obito eyes widen when he saw the a shadowy figure came out of Naruto's own shadow. The figure resembled to Naruto himself but a girl version. Naruto was grinning and chuckled a bit.

"Do you like her? I think they call these things "Stands". I call her Midnight." Suddenly, the Stand known as Midnight changed her form and her form resembles to Mephiles the Dark's form. Naruto raised an eyebrow "It appears that she can change her form as well." Naruto looked at Obito "But at any rate, take care of him Midnight."

Midnight didn't say anything as she punches Obito back and she changed the form into Ruby from RWBY with the scythe in hand. She went for the kicking attack, only to miss when Obito used his Kamui to turn intangible.

Obito was about to attack once more, only for Midnight to change form into a short skeleton. Midnight began to levitate on top of a black skull and said skull fired a beam attack. Obito moved away from them at a safe distance.

"I'll admit, your shadow is a nuisance. How did you get such power?" Obito said to Naruto.

"I originally didn't have a Stand but I managed to get one when I killed a ROOT ANBU who was from the Nara Clan." Naruto told Obito ' _What you don't know is that thanks to Nightmare Medic, I have a demonic power ability that allows me to absorb souls.'_

Obito used Kamiu once more to get behind Naruto. He throws a punch to Naruto but Naruto grabs it and grins "Fatal mistake." Naruto looks at the viewers before pulling out a sign that says " _You cannot watch this, folks. This is a surprise."_ before Naruto pulls a curtain down on the viewers.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Naruto, Haku, and Yakumetta were walking back to Konoha.

"Hey Naruto?" Haku asked, getting Naruto's attention "Why did you spare Yagura's life?"

"Because he was being used as a pawn to the plans of a man who hated the Hidden Mist with a burning passion and would do anything to make it suffer." Naruto told Haku "Yagura was a pawn for so many years, now that his strings are cut, he is free to walk his own path."

"What about Obito?" Yakumetta asked to Naruto.

Naruto smirked "Now girls, that's a secret and I rather not spoil the surprise."

You see, when Naruto lifted the curtains, he had taken Yagura to Mei and told her everything except telling her that it was Obito who did it, using Obito's alias; Madara Uchiha, instead of Obito's name. Naruto told her that Obito escaped before Naruto could finish him off. He also neglected to tell her of Midnight, deciding to keep her a surprise. However, Naruto had telepathically told Haku and Yakumetta about what really went down but didn't tell them Obito's fate since he blocked that from them.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"So you were beaten by Naruto?" Pain asked to Madara, who was really Obito in disguise.

"Indeed." Madara replied "I underestimated him and it almost cost me my life."

"What kind of threat is he?" Konan asked to Madara.

"Naruto is the holder of the Kyuubi soul, but he does not possess the chakra. Naruto is just an obstacle we will deal with in the future." Madara told Pain and Konan "For now, we should focus on his siblings and the other Jinchuuriki."

Pain nodded before he and Konan left Madara alone.

* * *

 **That's all folks. I made this one extra long so I hope you all like it. See you later. I also made it better than the Battle of the Bridge.**


	10. The Return, Awakening and Aftermath Plan

Naruto was looking at a grave that was near Kirigakure. Haku and Yakumetta were close by, standing guard.

 _ **Here lies Ameyuri Ringo**_

 _ **A member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist**_

 _ **Wielder of Kiba**_

Naruto had heard on how she died. Both to a diseased and killed by Raiga Kurosuki during a mission to take her swords. Naruto knew she probably wanted vengeance for that, so he pointed his right hand at the grave and glowed yellow. Suddenly, a ghost of Ameyuri Ringo appeared and she opened her eyes, confused.

"Where am I?" Ameyuri asked before looking at Naruto "Who are you?"

"We are at your grave." Naruto said to her "I summoned you back from the dead via Voodoo Magic to speak with you."

"What do you want from me?" Ameyuri practically growled out in anger.

"I want to know if you want vengeance or not." Naruto told her simply, making her blink in surprise and disbelief "I have the power to resurrect you, but the price is that you will be reborn with otherworldly powers and possibly even a change in personality or sanity."

"Will you help me get my vengeance against that bastard Raiga Kurosuki?" Ameyuri asked to Naruto, who nodded. Ameyuri began to think about it before nodding "Fine. I will pay anything, or pay any price, in order to get my revenge against Raiga."

Naruto nodded before her ghost disappeared. Naruto smiled before pointing both of his hands at her grave and he glowed a pink color.

" _ **From another realm, through flesh and blood…**_

 _ **Let insanity be reborn, within this chosen one…**_

 _ **AND NOW, YOU SHALL BE AMEYURI RINGO NO MORE!"**_

The pink glow intensive as energy particles began to enter the grave. Naruto was pushed back a bit before the glow ended as the spell ended. Naruto looked at the grave and smiled as a hand shot out of the grave.

"Heroes never die!" Naruto said that strangely sounded like Mercy from Overwatch.

As Ameyuri came out, she was now different. She had long, red hair, black eyes, and she also wears a simple cloth around her head, distinctively tied at both sides so as the ends of the material protrude upwards, while the remainder of hair is allowed to flow downwards. She wears a loose, pin-striped long-sleeved purple shirt with a dark obi around the waist, black pants which got much looser near the ends, resembling hakama, and striped leg-warmers. Like all the other members of her generation of swordsmen, she wore bandages loosely tied around the neck and had jagged teeth.

"I… live once more." Ameyuri said in disbelief.

"No, Ameyuri died by betrayal of a fellow comrade and to disease." Naruto said, getting her attention "Rising from Ameyuri Ringo's ashes is her reborn and remade. Henceforth, you shall be known as Ringo… Eneryuri."

"Thank you…" the newly name Eneryuri thanked to Naruto "my God." She was not blind to sense such power from him.

Naruto simply turned to leave "Come, let us return to HQ. Once you fully recover, then you can go after your blades. For now, let us return for we have allies to awaken."

Eneryuri nods and gets up to follow.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day…**_

Naruto and his group arrived at the gates of Konoha. They didn't even bother to check at the Hokage's office and went straight back to their mansion in the woods. Upon arrival, Naruto began to head to his secret lab while Haku and Yakumetta began to show Eneryuri around.

Naruto kept his trek until he arrived in a capsule room that held three capsules. The others were backup but these three capsules were to be released. Naruto stopped at the center of the room to look at the capsules.

"Now it's time to just sit back and enjoy the show." Naruto said as he crossed his arms and looked at the three capsules.

 **[Cue Song: Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep] {Start: 0:38}**

Naruto watched as the figures inside the pods opened their eyes, one by one. Naruto gave a mad grin and the three mimic before the three pods exploded. Naruto laughed as he sees the three of them kneeling on the ground. All three of the figures were females and human.

The first one has a darker shade of violet skin, blue hair with some red and raspberry dye. She wore school-like clothes with a skirt that had a symbol of a cross over a Jarate and between both was a purple four pointed star. This is Brutalight Sparcake.

The second one has tan skin with specks of blue all over, heterochromia eyes, right side green, left side red, and blood red and with a BLU-style color hair. She had a symbol on her shirt that was a helmet of a Soldier with a blood circle. This is Painset Shimmercakes.

The third one's skin is yellow, her hair is red and black, her eyes are red slit pupils. She has a symbol of a black emerald with a red musical note connected to the top left side of it and the emerald has a red tie on it. This is Rodagio Dazzsome.

Naruto was laughing at the success of the awakening. The three looked at Naruto.

"Good to see you three awake; Brutalight Sparcake, Painset Shimmercakes, and Rodagio Dazzsome." Naruto told them "The others are in stasis but they be summon by my command."

"So why release us three?" Brutalight asked me.

"You three are the most powerful of the group." Naruto said before grinning madly "Of course, I do want to get to know you three."

"So, what shall we do?" Painset asked.

"We shall bid our time before we strike. Before I leave this world, I want to leave it in a constant state of war." Naruto said before his Scombine's Headphones ignited in a light blue color.

Naruto began to run programs through the network of his entire robot army. He had his most of his robot army on the Land of Whirlpools. Because it was isolated and away from prying eyes since the Third Shinobi War, Naruto has been using it as a staging point to start the Fourth Shinobi War.

Of course, things changed after dealing with Obito. Naruto knew what Obito was plotting, so Naruto had to accelerate his own plans. Naruto was already having his robot engineers and medics create androids that will be the leaders of the war effort while Naruto and his team goes across the multiverse.

Naruto was now checking in on the progress.

* * *

 _ **Alpha Logging in…**_

 _ **Login successful.**_

 _ **Status report on Operation: FSW, Project: Artificial.**_

 _1 of 9 successfully constructed…_

 _Another in progress._

 _ **What is the first construct designated class?**_

 _Engineer class._

 _ **Send visual image and information.**_

 _Acknowledged..._

 _Sending image and information._

* * *

Naruto, in his mind, was now staring at the engineer android that has finished constructing.

The Engineer looked like the standard TF2 Engineer but was different in many aspects. The engineer wore the black tron-styled engineer uniform with light blue outlines. He was wearing the TF2VRH, as well as the Battalion's Backup on his back. He had no weapons on his figure.

 **Designation: Cybor Engie**

 **Characteristics**

 **Type: Cyborg**

 **Alignment: Lawful Evil**

 **Attitude: Indifferent, obedient**

 **Fighting Style: Indirect**

 **Abilities: Remote AI Control**

 **Weaknesses: Partial blindness**

 **Status**

 **Active**

 **Occupation: Drone Operator**

 **Superiors:**

 **Primarily: Naruto Kyoki**

 **Secondary: Cybor Soldier**

 **Subordinates: All Robot Units**

 **Mission**

 **Primary Objective: Awaiting Completion of Project: Artificial**

 **Secondary Objective: Secure Secrecy, eliminate all threats to mission unless told otherwise by Director Naruto Kyoki**

Naruto looked it over and nodded with excitement at the results. Perfect, the primary AI Drone Operator is online. Now Naruto didn't need to run remote operations in the Land of Whirlpool, he can now send the operation plans to Cybor Engie to take care of it for him. Naruto checked the file on Cybor Engie. The TF2VRH was put on this artificially created Engineer because the Engineer could use this to see through the eyes of all robots, cameras, systems, etc. throughout the Land of Whirlpools and the world. The Battalion's Backup was to allow Cybor Engie to connect to the base's systems there. The base has satellite dishes around the Land of Whirlpool that connected to the satellite in orbit, which actually allowed Cybor Engie to connect to all electronics across the world. This not only allowed spying and listening activities, but allowed Cybor Engie to keep an eye on all countries in Naruto's stead.

' _Everything's coming together.'_ Naruto thought as he walked to his bedroom with an evil grin ' _Soon, I will have everything prepared for the Elemental Countries to be torn apart.'_

Naruto arrived in his bedroom and sat on the bed when his Scombine Headphones ignited light blue once more.

* * *

 _ **Computer, increase progress speed on Operation: FSW, Project: Artificial.**_

 _Warning: Doing so will be forced to put all other operations and progress aside._

 _ **Query: What if I tried to have Cybor Engie focus on the project?**_

 _Assessment: Doing so will divert most, if not all, of Cybor Engie's attention of the project, causing a drop in security and safety. Highly not recommended._

 _ **Computer, what was the exact estimate of Operation: FSW, Project: Artificial's time?**_

 _Five years, three months, thirty days, twenty minutes, and forty-five seconds._

 _ **Computer, I'm sending vital information to you. It involves the Akatsuki. After receiving, give me analysis and assessment of how to increase Operation: FSW, Project: Artificial progress speed without getting behind schedule of Operation: FSW.**_

 _...Data received. Beginning analysis and will report assessment after a week's time._

* * *

Naruto nods as the response and went to bed to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I wish to inform you that I believe to have found a more permanent solution of my 'crisis'. For the last two weeks, I've been testing it and it looks permanent but I can never be sure. But still, I could possibly try to make updates every now and then among the week… if I try hard enough.**


	11. The Start of the Chunin Exams

A black room, nothing but blackness. That is when a pair of red and blue eyes appeared.

"Hello again, everyone." The light turned on, revealing Naruto on a chair with his legs crossed and his hands together like he was planning "Sorry for the delay, Danny's been busy with real life. But don't worry, he decided to update my story."

"Who are you talking to?" Naruto heard and looked, seeing Haku staring at him, confused.

"Oh, just talking to my audience." Naruto told her, "You can't "hear" them because you don't have SomeCleanTrash's Fourth Wall Breaking ability." Naruto's gaze turned back to the audience "Anyhow, time to get back to the story."

Naruto reached his hands up and grabbed something before pulling what looked like a curtain down.

* * *

The curtain raised and we find our heroes-

"I wouldn't call myself a hero."

Thanks for your input Naruto. Anyway, the group of walking down a street. Naruto was listening to his MP3 that he had somehow gotten, listening to some music on it. Yakumetta had a bored expression on her face while Haku was holding some snowflakes. That is when they heard some ruckus nearby and they went to investigate.

They saw Narumi, Natsumi, Sakura, a brat that Naruto recalls as Konohamaru Sarutobi, and three Suna Shinobi meeting, though one of the Suna Shinobi was hidden. Naruto's scanner vision activated as he analyzed the Suna Shinobi

The oldest of the Suna Shinobi is the only girl of the group. She has teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails. Her outfit consists of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulder garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. According to the database, her name is Temari.

The second oldest of the Suna Shinobi is a weird looking boy. He wears a Bunraku puppeteer's costume; a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. He also had a triangular face-paint design on his face, something that could be mistaken as makeup-

"It's war paint!" The second oldest shouted out of nowhere, almost telepathically picking up the word 'makeup'. Also, database says that his name is Kankuro.

The youngest of the group of three was another boy but Naruto noticed something off with him. He has fair skin, green eyes, and short spiky auburn hair. He lacks distinctive pupils or eyebrows. He also has tanuki-like black rings around his eyes, a sign of insomnia. Naruto also noticed the kanji for "love" (愛) on the left side of his forehead, which his hair is parted in order for it to be kept visible. The boy wears a black bodysuit with an open neck, t-shirt-like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings. With this, he wears a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips. He has a wide leather band from his left shoulder to his right hip with which he carries his sand gourd and around which he wraps his forehead protector. According to the database, his name is Gaara.

Naruto's scanner vision picked up a lot of things about Gaara. Like the blood inside the sand and how the sand in his sand gourd was different than regular sand. Most noticeable was the demonic chakra inside of him and analyzing the chakra, he found it matches to the first tails; Shikaku. This made Naruto grinned madly.

' _Now this is a change of pace.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"-go, right now!" Natsumi shouted at Kankuro as the boy held Konohamaru in his hands, ready to beat the boy.

"Oh no, this brat needs to pay for running into me." Kankuro replied to them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Naruto said, getting everyone's attention and shocking both his younger sisters since they didn't sense him "That 'brat' is known as Konohamaru Sarutobi, grandson of the Third Hokage. Hitting him would cause an international incident and possibly worse if the boy presses charges."

At that statement, Kankuro immediately let go of Konohamaru and mentally cursed himself for almost screwing up the invasion plan. Something that Naruto had telepathically picked up and grew interested of. Konohamaru kicked Kankuro before running off.

"Brat!" Kankuro shouted in anger.

Naruto chuckled "So, you are here for the Chunin Exams?"

"Yeah, we are." Temari said to Naruto, now interested in his unique appearance.

Naruto smirked before he detected Sasuke alongside others.

"Well, isn't this a union." Naruto said as looking, seeing that Sasuke was here alongside Satsuki Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki, and Anko Mitarashi. "Families coming together, now all we need is dark, silent, and bloody sandy to come out of hiding on the tree and this can one big union of families."

That made Temari and Kankuro shiver as they looked at the tree, seeing Gaara standing there.

"Kankuro, you're a disgrace of our village." Gaara said to Kankuro as he came down.

"S-sorry Gaara-"

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara responded to him before he confronted Naruto.

Naruto grinned "Not afraid to kill family?" Naruto looked at the Uzumaki Clan members "Same here, though they aren't family anymore since I was expelled out of the clan when they made Narumi and Natsumi clan heirs."

"Who are you?" Gaara asked to him.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha-"

"Not you, the red and blue eyed one." Gaara interrupted the arrogant Uchiha.

"My name is Naruto Kyōki. A pleasure, Gaara of the Desert." Naruto said as he gave a mocked bow to him "These two with me are Yakumetta Schadenfreude Kurama and Haku Yuki-Onna Momochi."

Gaara looked at them but mentally, Gaara could hear Shikaku telling him to avoid Naruto in fear of death, something Gaara didn't understand.

"Mother is afraid of you." Gaara said to Naruto, who smirked at it since he too can hear Shikaku thanks to his telepathic powers.

"Well, I am something… otherworldly." Naruto replied "I don't blame Tanuki for being afraid."

The mention of Tanuki made Temari and Kankuro pale but Naruto, luckily, said it quiet enough where only him, Garra, Temari, Kankuro, Haku, and Yaku heard him. Naruto held his hand out and shook Gaara's hand, surprising the siblings since the sand defense didn't act at all.

"See you at the exams." Naruto said while Gaara nodded. Then, Gaara turned and left while his siblings followed. Naruto looked at his fellow freaks "Come on girls, let's go get something to eat." Naruto looked at Satsuki and Anko "If you girls are up to it, want to join in?"

Satsuki and Anko nodded and group began to leave to go eat.

* * *

 _ **[Cue Song: Bendy And The Ink Machine OST "Drawn To Darkness"]**_

 **That's all folks. Sorry for the delay but, like Naruto said in the beginning of the chapter, I have been busy with real life. Anyway, those who haven't taken a look at my profile, I decided to update something that I think will kind of make my life easier. But if you haven't seen the update, here it is.**

 _ **(7/25/2019) Update: Divine Decision:**_ _This is something I came up with, inspired from the game "URealms Live" from Brucewillakers and I don't own Urealms Live. From this day forth, they may appear in some of my stories. The purpose behind this little thing is when I face a rather difficult decision and rather than make the decision myself, I would be interested to see what my readers/viewers decide, call it as an "outside" opinion. I personally think it would be a nice change of pace. The topic can range from various things; such as key events (examples; Naruto from Fox of Insanity sparing his family from death, Harry Dracula's House) or members of pairings or harems. I will ask of you, those who review my stories, to make a decision when it comes._

 **Those who were paying attention to my profile, I made a story a bit back based on this "Divine Decision". It was a test of sorts, to see if anyone would be willing to vote. To my surprise, there were at least five to six so I felt that the Divine Decision will be used. So, now is the time for a Divine Decision. Please cast your votes in your reviews.**

 _ **You are the Old Gods**_

 _ **Born before this realm was even created**_

 _ **You wield an absolute power that must be shared with fellow divine**_

 _ **But only one immortal can choose a path forward**_

 _ **Think carefully of your choice**_

 _ **As if called on**_

 _ **You and only you shall control the destiny of this realm for but a brief moment**_

 _ **BEGIN**_

 **Should Naruto obtain the Guitar of the Age of Metal? (it looks like a BLU colored Shred Alert)**

 _ **Yes**_

 **Description: By agreeing, Naruto will find the ancient Guitar of the Age of Metal. Naruto will gain access to one of the three factions from the Age of Metal. This will also make him an even more powerful freak. However, only I shall know what faction he will gain.**

 _ **No**_

 **Description: By disagreeing, Naruto will not find the ancient Guitar of the Age of Metal. Naruto will continue with his current power.**


	12. Update on my Fanfiction (not chapter)

_**The Thought of Restarting from Scratch**_

 _ **(Cue Song: Bendy And The Ink Machine OST "Credits Music")**_

 **I will freely admit the fact that I think I need to get rid of everything but the current story since my predicament. I have so many ideas for stories that I just can't focus on one, which is partly the reason why I can't do all these stories at once. So I'm going to ease my brain from doing so many updates by doing these**

* * *

 _ **Here are the Stories that going to get chopped [aka deleted] as it were:**_

 **My Little Terran: I will admit that it has long since overdue to be deleted, I doubt people will miss it too much.**

 **The Rise of Omega N: While a good story, I have just about lost interest in continuing it so I'm considering in deleting it, or keep it up but probably never update it in a long time with a high chance of it being never updated in my lifetime.**

 **The Overlord's Revenge: To be perfectly honest, I think I messed up the story by a lot so I feel it is best to clean it and perhaps try again someday in the future. I'm thinking of deleting this and making a new, more improved version of it someday.**

* * *

 _ **Here are the Stories that I feel that needs to be revamped:**_

 **The Equestrian Maelstrom: Let's be honest here, I love this story but I don't feel that I have much time to actually work on it. Plus, like the Overlord's Revenge AU, I feel the need to chop it but I do plan to work on a more improved version of it. I'll keep it up since it was liked (I think?) until I have time to work on the improved version for it.**

 **The Fox of Insanity: I'll be completely honest for this one, I think I kind of ruined it with adding Elements of Insanity amongst other things. So, once again like it's predecessor, it is going to be revamped once more.**

* * *

 _ **Here are the Stories that are staying but will be posted on Hiatus for an undetermined period:**_

 **The Orange Inkling Maelstrom: I love this story, I have worked hard on it and don't plan to get rid of it. As a matter of fact, the next chapter is a work in progress but I am inexperienced in lemon, since that is in the chapter. So it is slow going. Apologies for those waiting for so long.**

 **The Prince of Stars and Animals: Wow, been over a year and almost 2. I'll be honest, I just about completely forgot about this project. I'll keep it on Hiatus since it was a request from Kilare T'suna and I do plan to continue it at some point but until that point, it's going to remain on Hiatus. Sorry folks who have been waiting for it, you're going to have to wait even longer.**

* * *

 **At this point, The Tale of Harry Dracula is just about my sole focus at the moment. I will begin the chopping probably by the end of October 2019. Also, remember that "crisis" problem I went through around the end of 2018 and beginning of 2019. Well, like I said previously, I had found a temporary solution so I could update stories. Well guess what? That solution has run its course and now I'm facing it once more. I'll keep updating whenever I can but, again, I need to work on getting a permanent solution or at least, another temporary solution.**

 **My real life is hard, I'm trying my best to go with the flow, but until I find a permanent solution for my predicament, there is a chance I may go offline from the internet completely until it is solved. So enough about this. This update is going to all stories involved. Again, I apologize but I can't control my real life situation.**

 **Good-bye!**


End file.
